The 13 Earth Guardians
The 13 Earth Guardians are the representations of the many opposites on the planet Earth, 12 to represent them and the 13th to keep them balanced. These 13 were created in case the True Dragon God, Great Red was killed as he was the only one at the time to keep balance for the Earth. Balance The first of the 13, Balance keeps his siblings in line and also in case if one of them is killed, he can represent them until he can make another representation so balance is returned. Balance takes the form of a gigantic saurian monster with large spines running along his back. He is the first born of the 13 and the most powerful. Balance is also neutral in his sibling's affairs unless they are trying to kill each other (Order and Chaos most of the time) or his mother asks him to do something. He is also very easily pissed off if one of his siblings are killed, as he becomes a force of nature in his anger. As he is the oldest, his sibling's will follow his example if in the immediate area and will go quiet if he roars. Order Twin of Chaos and his opposite, Order is a firm believer in rules, laws and peace as she represents them. Because of her nature, she usually gets into arguments and/or fights with her twin, Chaos. She is not quick to anger but is easily frustrated. Her form is a massive Moth like creature with bright blue eyes and a aura of authority. She also like's taking the form of a human judge in her spare time as a way to help keep justice alive. Chaos The opposite of his Twin, Chaos is the representation of disorder, destruction and all things that cause Order to not work. With a dark sense of humor and psychotic mentality, Chaos gains joy in making his twin miffed at him. Chaos takes the form of a Titanic three headed Dragon like beast that blasts plasma lightning like beams from his mouth, he also enjoys looking like a 1930's gangster with the stereotypical accent that is usually thought to go with it. Chaos is easily angered, as this is usually followed by a city destroying tantrum or a killing spree in his human form with a Thompson submachine gun or a "Tommy gun". Earth Taking the name of his mother, Earth takes the form of a living mountain with walks on crab like legs to get around. He is calm and collected, never one to get angry or frustrated, Earth simple moves around and enjoys his mother's creations that he towers over. He also takes the form of a mountain climber. Wind Wind, true to his name, enjoys flying around and being an adrenaline junky. He takes the form of a skydiver most of the time but he also takes the form of a cute animal that is made of wind to travel quickly. He is a comedian at heart and protective of his little sister, Air. Most of the time, he is skydiving or flying around but when he gets serious, he can easily become a powerful hurricane and/or Tornado. Fire A living mass of lava, fire and brimstone, Fire is one of the most violent of the Earth Guardians as he is nothing more than rage and hatred. Fueled by heat and 'fiery' emotions, Fire will attack anything on sight and not give a thought about the consequences to his actions as he doesn't care. He stay's clear of his opposite's domain however, as he hates Water, not his opposite per say, just the liquid. Air Winds Twin, Air is a shy and gentle Earth Guardian that usually stays on her cloud and watches things from afar. She takes the form of a little girl and sticks to herself unless its around Wind, who she adores greatly. She'll follow her brother and watch him most of the time as she doesn't like being seen by anyone but him. She has been teased to be a Brocon but she isn't one, just very shy and scared of meeting people. Water Water is one of the more outgoing Earth Guardians, as she is usually seen at Beaches and/or paradisaical islands. She takes the form of a surfer, and usually has her surfboard with her at all times just to catch one of her perfectly made waves or if there is a surfing competition. She is easy going, calm and easy to get along with, though this can change like the ocean. Her mood will change the way water is, when angered, the ocean's and sea's turn turbulent but this also goes for when she is happy, the oceans and sea's are calm. She always teases her opposite, Fire, about not being fun and happy. She likes her opposite as a brother, even though he is hard to get along with. Metal Made out of the ruins of a city, Metal is a mindless beast that rampages without remorse and guilt. His form looks like the eldest of the Guardians but he can change his appearance at will by crumbling into nothing and collecting himself once again into his new shape. He cares not about how he goes around doing things, he just wants to rampage and destroy and not be the 'Guardian' as the rest of his family is. Nature Taking after her mother, Nature is the opposite of Metal, representing Nature itself. She takes the form of a woman that wears green, to help represent her nature. She is like her Mother, even going as a far as to say that she is the favorite of Mother Nature. She wants Metal to be removed as he takes pleasure in ruining her part of the Earth way more than anything else but because she is also peaceful, Nature doesn't want to interfere. Light Light is a cheerful and playful, flirty Earth Guardian that takes the form of an Angel, though most would mistaken her for Gabriel's twin. She is very helpful to those that need it, as in her spare time, she works in an Orphanage, runs a small convenience store and is a secretary for Order. She can be easily embarrassed if someone points out she did something wrong, but she'll do anything to fix it. She is also very good with children, as she is a magnet for innocent souls. Dark The Jealous and prideful Guardian, Dark takes the form of a humanoid creature that vibrates too quickly for his shape to be defined. He takes pleasure in embarrassing his opposite, Light, even going as far as to make sure she is always embarrassed at all times. He has been known to flirt with married women, be they devil's, Fallen, or human, and usually gets away with it. He is also remembers things and will hold grudges forever. One of which is Issei Hyoudou, due to his Dragon Rage, Dark represents all things Dark, including dark emotions. Waste Waste represents waste, and he is very depressed about it. He enjoys nature but due to his polluted body, he can't enjoy his mother's or his sister's greenery without doing more harm than good. Waste takes the form of living pollution, much to his dismay, as he can't have a human form. He does get lots of comfort and love from all his sisters, and that helps cheer him up a bit. Being the youngest of the Guardians, Waste feels like he has the most responsibility put his shoulders to do his part in protecting and representing his mother. Trivia * 4 of the 13 Guardians are based on Godzilla Monsters * The 12 oppose each other: Metal/Nature, Earth/Waste, Light/Dark, Water/Fire, Wind/Air, Order/Chaos Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters